


The Alternative

by darlingafterdark (ADarlingWrites)



Series: darlingafterdark's den of iniquity [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Comic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fan Comics, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Kissing, Mild Gore, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADarlingWrites/pseuds/darlingafterdark
Summary: There's always a better option.twitter mirrorBased on an old Fallout kinkmeme prompt which was something like this: A ghoul companion of your choice is escorting a smoothskin through an area densely populated by feral ghoul. They come to the conclusion that the safest bet for getting their human through that mess alive and intact is to spill inside or on them until they reek of radiated seed so much so that the ferals will smell nothing but ghoul and leave them alone.If you enjoy my content, consider leaving me a tip onko-fito support this project. Freelance illustration is my only source of income, and any amount that can help me free up more time to work on the comic is highly appreciated!
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer
Series: darlingafterdark's den of iniquity [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479593
Comments: 27
Kudos: 99





	1. COVER

**Author's Note:**

> Comic updates on twitter every Sunday, 9:00PM EST. AO3 doesn't have a scheduling system yet, so updates here will come a little later.
> 
> Update: the comic will now be updated on a biweekly schedule.


	2. Pages 1 and 2




	3. Pages 3 and 4




	4. Pages 5 and 6




	5. Page 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one page for today! I might start posting one per week or stick to two depending on how heavy my workload will be, but it'll still be updated on time over at Twitter, unless I announce a break or hiatus :)


	6. Page 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shirt's off, tiddies out, time for some action
> 
> Bonus: a Vault Boy/Vault-Tec style illustration of the two that I'll be using to censor the comic on instagram and tumblr!


	7. Page 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Back to regular programming!


	8. Page 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our pair's getting into explicit territory.


	9. Page 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the Lone Wanderer's cheeky nature rubbed off on her ghoulfriend.


	10. Page 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions speak louder than words.


End file.
